


Ira

by LeysaByrne



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Attacco d'ansia, Confessione, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ferita da pistola, Hurt/Comfort, ansia, calendario dell'avvento, chiesa, peccato, prompt, violenza, warning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeysaByrne/pseuds/LeysaByrne
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebookHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartPrompt: PeccatoGiorno: 23 Dicembre





	Ira

«Perdonami, Padre, perché ho peccato.»

Non venivo qui da un po’ di tempo. L’odore del legno del confessionale, ogni giorno più vecchio, mi accoglie come un familiare. Il cuore di Padre Lantom salta un battito appena sente la mia voce, come sempre, poi torna al suo ritmo normale. Si fida di me. Sono io a non fidarmi più di me stesso.

«Sono stato io.»

Il senso di colpa mi corrode da giorni, ormai. Mentre parlo, sento di nuovo le nocche far male per il colpo andato a vuoto che mi ha fatto colpire il marciapiede. Altri tre sono sul tetto. Si muovono velocemente, ma l’edificio è basso. Ne colpisco due lanciando parte del mio bastone. Il terzo rimane a guardarmi per qualche istante, pietrificato da quella mossa. Sento l’odore del sudore. Sento l’odore dell’abuso di deodorante. Ho il voltastomaco. Il ragazzo però scappa subito dopo e ringrazio di non dovermi occupare anche di lui proprio in quel momento, non posso concentrarmi anche sui suoi scagnozzi.

«Ho esagerato.»

La rabbia inizia ad insidiarsi in ogni mio senso. Lui deve pagarla. Gli altri pugni lo colpiscono in pieno, e anche i miei calci, facendogli perdere più volte l’equilibrio. Mi rendo conto che forse il marciapiede era più morbido, ma la rabbia non mi lascia scampo ed io non voglio fermarla. Lui non se lo merita. Sto focalizzando i miei sensi così tanto su cosa accade immediatamente davanti a me da bloccare qualsiasi suono, odore e vibrazione che non provenga da lui.

Ma lo sparo è ugualmente troppo forte. Mi arresto.

«Sono stato distratto.»

Il mondo torna a vivere intorno a me e sento le sirene in lontananza. La polizia è ancora a cinque svolte da qui. C’è tempo. Almeno, giusto quello per capire cosa è appena successo. L’uomo contro il quale stavo combattendo non si alza più da terra. Incosciente, ma vivo. No, quel limite non lo supererei mai.

Dalla scia di deodorante capisco che lo scagnozzo è tornato indietro. Ma è già scappato di nuovo. Ha solo attirato la mia attenzione per farmi smettere di picchiare il suo capo. Gesto vano.

No. Non voleva quello.

Un battito familiare attira la mia attenzione e scatto verso l’altro lato della strada. La polizia è a due svolte da qui.

«L’ho portata subito a casa.»

Sento le sue mani che mi accarezzano il volto mentre le dico che andrà tutto bene. Non sto mentendo, ma lei non può saperlo perché non sente il battito del mio cuore. Io però percepisco il suo, e so che non è mai stata così spaventata, non da quando la conosco. Non da quando la amo.

Nelle mie narici c’è l’odore delle tre gocce di sangue che sono scappate dalla sutura sulla sua ferita. La mano che le chiedo di tenere premuta contro le bende trema. Le ripeto che la pallottola l’ha ferita superficialmente, che rimarrà solo la cicatrice, ma lei scoppia a piangere.

Non è spaventata. È nel panico. Immediatamente la stringo al petto e le accarezzo i capelli cullandola. Qualcuno ha scoperto che siamo legati e adesso lei è in pericolo a causa mia. E lei lo sa. Cerca di girarci intorno con le parole, dicendomi che l’ansia è stata provocata dallo shock, ma continua a dimenticare che io sento il suo battito, e so che sta mentendo. Continuando a tenerla stretta, la faccio sdraiare accanto a me. Non posso chiederle di sopportare una cosa del genere per un noi. L’odore delle sue lacrime è il più orribile che io abbia mai sentito. Mi sporcano più del sangue di qualsiasi criminale io abbia mai affrontato. Ed è colpa della mia rabbia.

Ma lei si stringe ancora di più contro di me. Non le importa.

Non so cosa fare, non mi sono mai trovato in questa situazione, ma mi faccio guidare da quello che dice lei. Conosce troppo bene la sua mente, e mi dice cosa fare. La abbraccio, la faccio piangere, la faccio sfogare. Mi chiede di lasciarla urlare se necessario. Ed io la ascolto.

D’un tratto l’ansia mi sembra peggio di una pallottola.

Poi, sento il suo battito iniziare a tornare normale. Le sue dita strette attorno al mio braccio si allentano mentre si addormenta.

«Perdonami, Padre, perché ho peccato.»

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è stata la fanfiction a cui ho tenuto di più per questo calendario dell'avvento. È un po' diversa dal mio solito stile, mi rendo conto, raramente scrivo in prima persona, ma ne sono piuttosto soddifatta!  
> Per favore, dato che ci tengo molto e non vorrei disturbare nessuno con i temi trattati, ovvero l'ansia soprattutto, fatemi sapere se i tag secondo voi vanno bene o manca qualcosa! 
> 
> Leysa Byrne

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wrath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138393) by [LeysaByrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeysaByrne/pseuds/LeysaByrne)




End file.
